


Всё то, что он потерял

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупые, незначительные вещи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё то, что он потерял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On those things that he Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145074) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Тот старый, корявый рог; глупая, в ярко-красный горошек статуя обезьянки; изысканный чайный сервиз; дядюшкина потёртая доска для Пай Шо; флаги страны Огня.

Верные солдаты под его командованием; желанный учитель магии; прочный стальной корабль; возможность плавать на нём; свобода дышать без опасения, что на тебя нападут из-за спины.

Его честь (снова). Вера в тех, кто дал ему жизнь. Его второй шанс. Надежда так или иначе вернуться домой. Последняя частица его семьи.

Глупые, незначительные вещи, потерянные, когда умерла его вторая жизнь.

Зуко не хватало их так же сильно, как и в первый раз.


End file.
